


Invoke

by tigragrece



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Voici les pensées de Asuran par rapport a Kira du debut de la guerre c'est a dire Gundam Seed jusqu'a la fin et l'evolution de leur relation. Gundam Seed Destiny n'est pas mentionné dans l'histoire.





	Invoke

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train de poster mes anciennes fic de fanfiction.net
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide
> 
> C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance
> 
> Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.
> 
> Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.
> 
> Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)
> 
> Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "Invoke".
> 
> En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

_Every time we hurry past each other, we hit and tear ourselves on impact_

_and we feel the pain of each other's wings_

Pendant toute la durée de la guerre quand je croisais Kira, cela ne faisait que de nous blesser, car on devait se battre contre.

On est meilleurs amis pourquoi devait ton se battre l'un contre l'autre, surtout que Kira n'aimais pas se battre.

Et je n'aimais pas ca, je voulais qu'il rejoigne mon camp, mais il a refusé puis un jour Lacus m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai décidé de changer de camp et d'aller le rejoindre.

_We were embraced in unclean, impure arms_

_because in our loneliness we didn't know any better_

Quand on s'est retrouvé, je l'ai pris dans mes bras quand on a eu un peu moins d'excitation autour de nous deux et je me suis excusé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire.

Il m'a pardonné même si cela a été dur, mais il m'a dit  **"Je ne veux pas rester fâché avec toi, car tu es mon meilleur ami et tu es important pour moi"**

_The moment we connect, eternity will awaken - I long for it_

Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvé ou j'étais heureux de pouvoir rester avec lui. On a continué a passer pas mal de temps ensemble même si il y avait Lacus & Cagalli. Tout le monde pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui & Lacus puis Cagalli & moi, mais en fait je n'étais pas intéressé par Cagalli ni même Lacus la seule personne qui m'intéressait était Kira.

J'essayais de pas le quitté des yeux et de le suivre, mais cela était compliqué, mais nos regards en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait c'était  **"T'inquiète pas"** , je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger qu'il n'y lui arrive rien.

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast_

_I can't reach anything alone_

_These mere wishes and fading words_

_can't get get us anywhere by themselves_

Puis on a dû combattre mais à ce moment on était côte a côte, mon point faible était de le perdre.

A un moment il était rapide que moi et je n'ai pas pu le suivre et j'ai pris peur, mais quand je l'ai vu et qu'il n'avait rien j'ai été soulagé.

_Though I fixed my eyes right on them, I've still lost sight of the stars_

_But their light remains, and no one can steal it_

Quand la guerre a été finie, il est venu me rejoindre et mon regard s'est posé sur les étoiles puis quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, il a souri s'est mis à côté de moi & il m'a enlacé.

J'ai retrouvé la lumière que je cherchais.

_The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips_

_It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us_

Quelques temps après il m'a avoué ses sentiments qui étaient respectifs mais j'avais peur de dire les mots et il m'a dit  **"J'attendrais que tu me les dises, je ne suis pas pressé. Je suis content d'être à tes côtés et c'est tout ce qu'il compte"**  et j'ai goûté ses lèvres et elles avaient un bon gout. Je lui alors dit  **"Et si tu emménageais avec moi ?".**  Il m'a répondu  **"Oui"**  tout ce passait bien & c'est là que j'ai compris vraiment ce que je ressentais pour lui.

_Is it love that lies ahead, or will everything break apart? It bewilders me..._

Mes sentiments pour lui était plus que de l'amitié c'était de l'amour, cela a été mouvementé a plusieurs reprises, on a eu des disputes, mais tout s'est arrangé.

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth_

_Who do I protect them from?_

_This feeling you wanted so badly once,_

_If it's there..._

Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je l'aimais des fois je me disais  **"Kira, je veux te protéger, je ne veux pas te perdre, ni que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un d'autre que tu te rendre compte que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je l'espérais"**. J'avoue j'étais jaloux, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Kira compte beaucoup pour moi.

Même s'il m'a souvent dit  **"Tu sais que je t'aime et je ne te quitterais pas"**

_It lies in you_

Puis un jour quand notre relation était bien établie je lui ai proposé qu'on se marie et il a accepté, il y avait tous nos amis.

Quand je nous vois ici a regardé un coucher de soleil sur la plage je me dis que je ne regrette rien du tout, car maintenant que je suis à ses côtés pour toujours, car nos bagues sont synonymes de beaucoup de choses et surtout de notre amour éternel qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

End 


End file.
